


Light sky blue

by nieseryjna



Series: Shades of Gray [4]
Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieseryjna/pseuds/nieseryjna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And light sky blue got a new meaning: revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light sky blue

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Shades of Gray
> 
> Spoilers: all fair for Season 2
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them for fun. White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Network.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta mam711 (of FF.net). All remaining mistakes are mine alone.

 

He was afraid to fall asleep. For the first nights back in prison, he was afraid of what he would see.

He wanted to see Kate again, he wanted to see the light sky blue color of her eyes, but night after night the colors, smells, and sounds mixed in his mind. But not the right colors.

It took him months to get over it. And then Peter showed him the box. Damn him. From that moment everything escalated and each night the light sky blue colored his dreams. It didn't bring the relief he hoped for; it brought pain and increased his desire for revenge.

After his mistake with almost shooting Fowler and worrying over Mozzie, he didn't know what to do anymore.

That night, when he fell asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair, he saw Kate again, but her eyes were dull gray, and the rest of his dream was red, tainted on the edges with brown.

In all the months after he left prison his life seemed to revolve around revenge, fear and pain.

Till the night the warehouse exploded and Peter accused him of stealing the treasure. His mind cleared, and for the first time in months he knew what really had been bothering him since the last explosion in his life.

It was Peter's betrayal.

That night when he falls asleep in Sara's arms he dreams of Peter, Adler and the burning warehouse. The lines of his dreams take a slight brown shade, for a few short moments before they change again into red, orange and yellow colors of fire.

Brown shade of betrayal.

 

_The End_


End file.
